Don't Ever Forget Me
by LetEmRoll
Summary: Set at the end of Power Rangers Time Force, Jen and Wes have parted from each other will the two ever be able to see each other ever again? I got the title don't ever forget me from one of the last things Jen said to Wes before she left for the future. This is my first story, Enjoy. -Alex
1. What Dreams Are Made Of

A/N- So i don't have to pick up cans on the street, please refer to the disclaimer below.

I do not own Power Rangers, they are their respective owners property, and I am using them without their permission. I am not making any money off of this. The only thing I expect from this is a revival of the Power Rangers Time Force Show.

October 15th, 2001

8:45 P.M.

Wes tossed and turned in his bed, he was having another dream. Wes was dreaming about the last time he saw Jen. Their last conversation played in his head over and over again, even haunting him in his sleep. But there was something distinctly different about his dream. Wes was standing on the beach holding Jen's hands and staring into her eyes filled with tears. "I wish I could live for another thousand years so we could be together again." These were Wes's last words to Jen, but as she turned to walk away, Alex came out of the time ship and walked up to Wes and said, "You can't change your destiny Wes." Then Alex grabbed Wes's hand and rips his morpher off of his wrist. "Your just a rich boy Wes, deemed to take over your fathers company, why do you have to try and change that?" Wes then looked into Jen's eyes and saw no trace of emotion in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Jen looked between Wes and Alex, finally settling on Wes's now sad expression. 'Wes I never really did love you, I love Alex, your just a dead guy from the past in my time." Wes's heart broke when she said these words. "So why would I ever love you?" Wes fell to his knees, as Alex put his ring back onto Jen's finger. Jen and Alex turned and walked into their time ship and disappeared into the future.

This had been the dream haunting Wes for over the past two weeks. He had stopped going outside, and hadn't taken up his role as the co-leader of the Silver Guardians. He had just sat in his old room in his fathers mansion, thinking about how much he missed seeing Trip, Katie, Lucas, and the woman of his dreams…. Jen. Wes couldn't understand why Jen was haunting him so; they had proclaimed their love for each other right before she left the second time. It made no sense to Wes. If she didn't love him why did she come back to save him?

Wes found himself becoming a literal mess, he couldn't sleep at night, and he couldn't function in the day. "Why couldn't she have just stayed?" Wes looked around his room in despair. "Instead she left me in the vacuum that was my heart." Wes was sitting there in his room lost in though when he hear a knock on his door. Wes couldn't help but get annoyed, his father had sent some people over to try and help Wes get back on his feet. "For the last time, Go Away!" The door opened and Eric walked in. "Hey Wes." Eric was in his usual Silver Guardians uniform, and had made it a regular occurrence to stop by and check on Wes. "Oh it's just you again." Wes said. Eric looked a little hurt and responded to Wes's statement. "Just me again oh I figure you had hundreds of people that came up to see you every day Wes, of course it's me, I wanted to see how you are." Eric looked over Wes, and to be quite honest with himself, Wes looked a little worse for wear.

"Wes, I wish she had stayed just as much as you but…" Eric never got the chance to finish the sentence as he was cut off by Wes. "Look Eric, I really don't want to hear the speech over the odds of me seeing her again." Eric snickered in Wes's direction, and looked him in the eye. "Wes your starting to act like you learned nothing while you were with the rangers; your not the only one who has known loss Wes." Eric's words took Wes by surprise, and he immediately stopped trying to interrupt Eric, and listened to what he had to say. "Wes, you know as well as me that Jen would not want this for you, she wouldn't want you to be stuck up in a room trying to remember better times, she would want you outside making a difference like you were doing." Wes sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at his hands like they were the most special thing in the world. "Wes just because she's gone, doesn't meant that she's gone from you." Wes had to think about what Eric meant by that. Just because she was gone, doesn't mean she's gone from me. Wes finally understood what Eric had been saying to him for the past two weeks. Jen would only be gone from Wes when he stopped fighting for what she fought for, Wes looked at Eric, and mumbled a word of thanks for explaining. "Look Wes, I just want you to get out of this room and back into the real world." Eric looked down into Wes's hand, and noticed that he was holding the badge Jen had given him on the day she had left, "Wes I can promise you that she cared about you, or she wouldn't have left that for you." Wes looked at Eric and responded by saying, "You know I told her that we make our own destiny, but I guess in the grand scheme of things, my destiny's already set in stone in their time." Eric looked at Wes, and saw just a shell of the man he once knew, all of the love and innocence now gone from his eyes. Eric hated seeing Wes like this, because at the end of the day Eric did care about Wes, and he knew Jen would kick his ass for letting Wes act this way just because she had left. Eric turned to leave, and looked back at Wes, and said " Please Wes just keep it in mind, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Eric left Wes back into his tangled thoughts.

A/N… This is my first chapter of my first story that I have ever written. I know the start is slow, but I plan for it to pick up pace soon. Yes i will also note that this chapter is very short. Hopefully I plan for this story to be at the very least around 25,000 words, but right now I can't make any promises. Please be kind, and leave some constructive criticism. This show has not ended, it's just beginning. Also keep in mind for this story to work the team up with Wild Force will have never of happened. Because quite frankly the team up with Wild Force basically left the Time Force story too open ended for me.

-Alex


	2. Hope

Nope, Don't own Power Rangers, just this small plot that's all.

October 19th, 3000

8:45 P.M.

Jen was sitting by a pond in the park near Time Force headquarters. She had been reflecting on her time with Wes, even though Jen had been back for over three weeks, the memories that her and Wes shared still pained her to the very core of her being. Jen had been doing everything that she could to try and get Wes off of her mind, combat training, going for the occasional too long run that had left her very sore, and she even had been ignoring Alex, even though he had wanted to help her. Jen couldn't look Alex in the eye ever since she got back. Jen knew that Alex had felt a little betrayed because of what had happened. But the one time she had been alone with Alex, she had ended up in tears, and Alex had ended up angry. Alex couldn't understand how Jen could love someone who had been born over nine hundred years before her, and Jen couldn't sit there and look at the man that she couldn't be with. Jen sighed, and toweled some sweat off of herself, she had ran over ten miles today, and had stopped when she became so exhausted she had to rest. She noticed that the Moons reflection off of the water seemed to hold her gaze more than anything else. The only thing that Jen could do is go to Captain Logan almost every day and basically ask to return to the year 2001, and all of those requests had been promptly denied.

Jen noticed a shuffling of leaves behind her and turned around to see Trip walking up to her both slowly and shyly. "Hey Jen, I thought I might find you out here." Trip came up near Jen and sat down, Jen wanted nothing more than to have some alone time, but the green haired man from another planet seemed to have a way with her that calmed her down. Honestly Jen didn't know if she should thank Trip or berate him. Because if Trip hadn't pushed to have Wes on the team in the first place, then she wouldn't feel how she was feeling now. She knew deep down that she wanted to thank him because she loved Wes even if they had to live separate lives. Jen continued to stare at the moons reflection off of the water, and Trip continued to talk. "Jen I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything." Jen looked at Trip. "Trip it's not your fault, we knew we would have to come back once we captured Ransik." Trip sighed a little bit and looked Jen in the eyes, even with the moonlights glow, he could see her chocolate brown eyes had lost their shimmer. Jen turned away apparently very interested in that reflection again.

"Jen that's not what I meant, I wanted to say sorry for how things turned out with you and Wes." Trip thought he caught a tear fall from Jen's face, and decided to press on. "I wish their was a way for us to take a time ship like before, and just send you back to him." Trip knew that Time Force would not allow no such thing, after Ransik had escaped to the past, the security around the time ships had been tripled. It would simply take an army to take the time ship, and even then you needed activation codes that changed once a week. "Trip I." Trip cut Jen off before she could continue. " No Jen I'm serious I honestly don't care if it did change the future here, you shouldn't have to be apart from him, not after everything he did for these people." Jen just stared at the ground, and responded by quoting Wes. "We can all change our destiny." Jen looked in Trip's direction once more, this time with tears in her eyes, "Trip I appreciate what your trying to do really, but I need some alone time." Trip understood what she meant, she had gone through it when she had lost Alex the first time, and now she had to repeat the cycle for Wes, although this time there was nobody there for her like Wes was.

"Jen before I go, I wanted to say something." Jen looked back at the ground, and Trip took that as his sign to continue. "When Wes sent us back, we left a lot of gear back in the clock tower." Jen didn't want to hear about how it changed the future, quite frankly she was sick of it. "Trip if this is about how the future was changed…" Trip looked hurt but continued. "No Jen it's not." Jen nodded her head, and Trip continued again. "Like I said when we left the first time we left a lot of gear in the clock tower, and I just managed to do inventory of it all." Jen had remembered after they beat Ransik they had to try and locate all of their Time Force gear, but much of it was lost in the clock tower's explosion. "As you know most was lost, but I may have defied Time Force regulations and left something behind deliberately."

Jen turned to look at Trip like he had grown another head. "Trip, what did you leave?" Jen was instantly curious to what Trip had left behind. Trip had always been the most honest out of all of them, and as a result the guilt had him holding his head low. "It's a long shot that Wes will find it Jen, but all the more, I left a view screen to the future, he could contact us like we did when we were back in the year 2001." Jen's mouth was hanging in awe at what he was saying. "But Trip the view screen was linked directly to the command center." Trip looked like he was trying to get even lower to the ground he was already sitting on. "I may have had Circuit help me reprogram it." Trip reached behind him and pulled out a yellow case with the Time Force logo on it, and handed it to Jen. "If Time Force finds out that you have this, I don't want to know what they would do." Jen knew what he meant, they would probably both be discharged from Time Force, and serve some kind of sentence in prison for tampering with the timeline. Jen opened the case, and saw two familiar antennae and a simple remote. Trip let her see the contents for a few seconds, and then continued. "Jen I had this one programmed to match the one I left behind, basically it has a sync from here and now to Wes's actual time." Jen looked a little confused, but refused to let go of the case. "Basically, we have been back for two weeks in the year 3000, two weeks have passed in the year 2001 when you use this, it's a one to one ratio over a thousand years." Jen started to understand what he was saying. "So Trip if I was in the year 2001 it would be like talking to him over a camera?" Trip looked back at the ground in front of him, he noticed that Jen had stopped crying, and had almost dried up completely. "Basically Jen yes, that's all there is too it." Jen smiled for the first time in two weeks. "Thank you Trip!" is all Jen managed to get out before she plowed head first into Him, and was on the receiving end of a hug so powerful it would have given Katie a run for her money.

-A/N This planet revolves around hope. I think that Jen now has a reason to keep fighting for Time Force, and get what she wants, to a certain extent. Lets hope that she doesn't get caught with it! As always please leave some constructive criticism down below!

-Alex


	3. Back To Action

A/N Yes Yes i don't own Power Rangers, just this story. But if you want to offer it to me I'll give you some gum!

October 17th, 2001  
08:30 A.M.

Wes had finally given up and taken Eric's advice, he knew deep down that Jen would not want him to be acting the way he was; she would have probably slugged him hard in the arm for acting like a two year old. But that thought process of Jen hurt Wes to the point that it clouded his thought most days. But today he decided to change; if he couldn't get her back then he would do the next best thing. He would work everyday for the rest of his life to make sure that her life would be as good as possible. The only problem was the fact that he really had no idea where to start. He decided that he would go running in the park where him and Jen used to train.  
As Wes ran he began to loose track of time, and before long he was exhausted, he sat under a large oak tree and waited for his heart rate to fall. Wes began to notice that he had seen this tree before; it still had wrappings on it from when Jen ranted to him about getting up early enough to train with her. Wes moved over to the tree and felt the wrappings, now neglected and unused. He noticed though there was small traces of blood on the tree's wrapping. As he got closer, he finally began to understand that Jen had many emotions that she must have kept pent up inside of her. "I'm so sorry that I didn't say something sooner Jen, I never wanted to hurt you." Wes started to tear up from missing her already. "Thank you Jen for being my friend; you always seemed to know what was best." Wes finally understood after all this time that Jen wasn't the hardened emotionless person that most people saw. She was more caring than most others, she just tried to hide it. "Jen you lead with you heart, and now you have led me here." Wes remembered one of the last things he said to her. "I wish that I could live another thousand years to be with you again." Wes replayed the scene in his head. As he looked into Jen's eyes as he looked through her tears all he could see was her soul. "I wish I had said how I felt sooner Jen."  
Wes sat by that tree lost in thought from the simple memories of Jen for hours. Thinking about everything from the time Jen gave him his second chance, to the time where he and Jen went undercover at that gym to uncover Frax's plan to create his army. Now that Wes was alone he regretted most of all the time when they were alone in the lobby of the clock tower. How he wished he had sucked up his pride and kissed her. Now he knew he would never get the chance. As night fell upon the park, there was a rustling noise from next to Wes, Eric came walking up too Wes with a worried expression on his face.  
"Wes, man have I been looking absolutely everywhere for you." Eric tried to shake Wes out of his train of thought. "Hey man you hear me in there?" Wes looked at Eric, at first with a distant stare, but then with a fire that Eric had not seen out of him for the past three weeks. "Yes Eric, I hear you." Eric just looked at Wes with a bewildered look on his face. "Wes what's wrong?" Wes started to stand up from the tree, and Eric held out his hand to help him up. "Thanks." Wes said as he stood up for the first time in hours. Eric looked at Wes again, "Wes what's wrong man, I've had the silver guardians all over town today looking for you."  
Wes hung his head a little lower, sorry Eric, I decided to take your advise and get out a little bit. "I'm glad too hear it." Eric responded. " But do me a favor, for god sakes man tell someone next time will you?" Wes noticed the sun setting for the first time, and also noticed the detachment of silver guardians looking through the park in a search pattern. "Sorry Eric." Wes said. "I didn't realize I was gone for that long." Eric called over to his men "alrighty boys search ended I found him." The men started walking towards them, some of them looking more than a little annoyed at having too look all day for someone who had been sitting in a park. "Eric dismissed his men granting them the next day off on the basis that the city didn't catch on fire the next day. Some of the men looked shocked to be getting the day off. Now that the other rangers were gone, protecting the city had been a full time job. They dispersed too their jeeps, and exited the park.  
"Hey Eric, I wanted too talk to you about something." Eric stopped walking and turned to Wes. "Look Wes I miss them too but..." Before Eric could finish Wes cut him off. "Actually Eric its not about them." That effectively made Eric stop talking. I wanted to talk to you about my part with the Silver Guardians." Wes looked Eric straight in the eye. "I'm ready to come back Eric." "I'm ready to lead the men with you. Eric just looked at Wes with his face betraying nothing. "We'll now," he said "what finally crawled in you and brought you back too the real world?" Wes just smiled a little. " I'm no use to anyone if I'm in a room for the rest of time." Eric patted Wes on the back as they walked out of the park. "We'll it's about time." Was all Eric managed too say.

A/N… This is another build up chapter for Wes, I'm sorry if you don't think that this is how he would have acted. As always, leave some constructive criticism on how I can improve the story. Because like I said this is my first one. Thanks For Reading.  
-Alex


	4. The Things We Held Dear

A/N- Insert I don't own Power Rangers Here.

October 20th, 3000

12:05 A.M.

Jen had promptly started walking home after Trip had given Jen the communication window. Jen had to consciously fight the urge to treat the window like her own first-born child, and go running down the street with it protected in her arms. Instead she had to try and casually walk down the park's pathways, so she didn't arise any suspicion. Jen silently berated herself on why she had to run so far away from her house. After about thirty minuets; which seemed like a lifetime for Jen, she had reached her house on the near outskirts of the main city.

Jen's house was very small and practical. She found it hard to remember that she had hand-picked the house for that very reason when she had started in Time Force. Jen knew she had changed in the past, but she had now come to hate this house, for multiple reasons, one of the main reasons was because Wes wasn't living with her. She had always liked having Wes at the clock tower, although she would never tell anyone, she had found it comforting to have someone so willing to do anything for her so close by.

However at her house, there was nobody there, it stood barren except for herself. But at the moment, she wanted it that way, she immediately started setting up the communication window. As Jen removed the Towers remote, she found a small piece of paper under it, she sat the tower to the side and unfolded the piece of paper. On it was some familiar writing she instantly recognized as Trip's. Jen hesitated to read the note however, because she wondered why Trip wouldn't just her everything she needed to know when she saw him last. She braced herself for whatever the note might say, and looked down at it.

"_Jen I just wanted to remind you of two things. First that this device can contact both the past, and contact Time Force Headquarters. Secondly I want to remind you that they need to find the device in their time before you can open up a channel, I managed to put in a homing device that will work with their morphers."_

Jen knew that Trip honestly cared now, he had not only chanced leaving the window in the past, but he had even gone through the trouble of giving Wes and Eric a way to find it.

Jen didn't know what to expect when she set up the communication window, but she had a great desire of seeing Wes. She prayed to whatever god that might be listening to her, and pressed the button. The screen that appeared, only held a dark void in it. There was no response from it. Jen had known that them finding the window would be an extreme long shot without Wes or Eric knowing about it.

Jen finally turned off the view screen after ten minuets of staring into the blank void. She had wanted to see Wes again so bad, that not getting to see him in the window, had her heart doing cartwheels inside of her chest. She stood from the table and repackaged the view screen, Jen had now decided that she would treat the time window as a routine, and try to contact the past for at least ten minuets every day. Jen simply slid the bright yellow Time Force case under her bed and got changed for bed. As she changed she noticed some bruising on her body still there from her last battle with Ransik. The medical technicians offered to heal the wounds with their state of the art technology, but Jen had refused treatment. As Jen stood in front of the mirror observing her wounds, a memory crept into her head.

_Jen started gaining consciousness, and didn't remember where she was. All she knew is that she felt like she had been hit by a bus, and that she for some reason felt oddly at ease. Jen decided that she should try to get up, but the calmness that was over her right then, almost overrode the pain that she was feeling. Almost, but not enough that she would lay there and not remember how she had gotten where she was. As Jen's eyes slowly fluttered open, they focused on the first thing they saw, and that was nothing other than the clock towers bell. Her eyes took in their surroundings, time aged wood, the dust in the air, and the sun that seeped in through some of the cracks in the masonry. Jen decided to pull herself up to find exactly where she was, a task more easily thought of than achieved. Jen grunted, and willed her body to obey her commands though and soon saw something at the side of her. Her eyes focused on the red shape sitting next to her, and it turned out to be none other than Wes, Jen slightly wondered why Wes was asleep next to her, and then noticed that in Wes's hand held her own. She understood now why he was there. "He must have never left me all this time." Jen removed Wes's hand from her own and held it for a moment longer, then let go. Some of her emotion however showed as she smiled down at Wes, and mentally said Thank You at him even though he could neither hear it, or see it. _

_Jen found herself staring in the mirror thinking to herself, "He loved me all along, even when I didn't love him back." She mentally chastised herself again for the utmost time for not telling Wes sooner. It took me this long to realize what I had when it was all but taken from me. Jen then finished changing, and slipped into bed. Once she did fall asleep, it was a calm sleep, she dreamt only of seeing Wes again._

_A/N- I do hope you are enjoying this story so far, things WILL start to pick up next chapter, so far I'm having a hard time figuring out what Jen's day to day life would be aside from working at Time Force. As always, please leave some constructive criticism down below, and Thanks for reading!_

_-Alex_


	5. Injury

A/N- Uses of adult language in this chapter, nothing too terrible though. Also I don't own Power Rangers.

October 22nd, 2001

06:55 P.M.

"Wes I said get down!" Wes looked over to Eric and just shook his head. "I'm not letting them get away with this Eric." Eric was trying to talk some sense into Wes after they had stumbled upon a bank robbery. They had decided to go in unescorted and try to take down the robbers, little did Wes and Eric know that the three robbers inside were actually Ex inmates with military grade AK 47's. Eric had managed to push both himself and Wes into the banks safety deposit area before the maniacs started opening fire on the two of them.

In that short time Wes had decided that he would take the three robbers into custody and transfer them to the local police. Wes looked at Eric with a determined stare. "My suit can shake off the rounds Eric." Wes stood up among the bullet riddled room and yelled "Time For Time Force!" Wes shone brightly for a moment before he was replaced as the red Time Force Ranger. "Wes," Eric looked at his friend and tried to reason with him. "Even if your powers can block the rounds, it's still dangerous; what if a round hits someone?" Wes's visor shone in Eric's direction. "I won't let that happen." Was all Wes replied, and then he took off into the middle of the bank moving quickly like a man possessed, disarming the men one by one.

Before most people had time to even react to the red blur, it was all over. The men sat unconscious and their weapons twisted heaps on the ground. After giving the bank a once over, Wes came back too where the robbers were. Eric was standing there with an aggravated expression on his face. Wes looked at Eric and said "Power down." The shimmer reappeared around Wes and transformed him back into the Wes he knew.

"That was reckless and stupid Wes, what if you had been hurt?" Wes looked a little taken aback that someone outside of the rangers he knew actually cared about his well-being. That's when Wes remembered that Eric was both a ranger and a close friend. "It's alright Eric, these guys are going away for a while." Eric began getting aggravated. "That's not the point, you don't need to put yourself in that kind of danger your no use to people if your dead Wes." Wes was starting to get a little worn towards Eric.

"Look Eric stow this now till we get away from this."

Eric suddenly remembered that there was about twenty people in the bank with them, some confused about why their rescuers were bickering like they were ten. Wes and Eric then waited inside the bank until the local police arrived. When the police finally did arrive, they questioned both Eric and Wes on the details of the robbing, but upon finding out they were both silver guardians, they were let go.

Wes and Eric started towards their Suburban when Wes spoke up "Sorry Eric." To Wes's surprise, Eric turned around and looked at Him. "Look Wes believe me, I'm glad you caught those guys, but I wouldn't want to be on the bad end if your girlfriend were to suddenly reappear and kick my ass for letting you get hurt."

Wes couldn't help but smile. "Believe me Eric if that's all it took, I would have let those guys win." Eric just shook his head and responded, "come on Wes, we gotta get back too work." Wes and Eric both got into their Suburban with Eric driving, and started off for Bio-Lab so they could file their report on the incident.

Wes was holding Jen's badge in his hands like he had done for the past few days, and looking at it like it would simply bring her back. All Eric could think was that it must make him think of her. Eric felt sadness towards his companion, even though Wes had managed to pull himself together he still looked hollow in his eyes. Eric remembered walking up to Wes's door one night and just heard Wes sobbing from the other side, and thinking to himself, that Jen never should have said what she said to Wes. Because all it seemed to Eric was that she had left him worse off than he was when they left the first time. "Wes why did you have to fall in love with her?" Eric found himself asking, and he knew it was a stupid question as soon as he said it.

Wes just looked at Eric and said "that's like asking me why I need to breathe. Eric felt ashamed, but Wes continued. "I don't expect you to understand Eric but simply put, I gave her my heart, and she gave me hers." Wes looked at the badge in his hands and held it up. " And this might as well be her heart, because outside of my memories this is all that I really have of her left." Eric could tell that Wes was getting emotional again. "Sorry Wes, I know you really care about them all, her especially, why else would you have tried to send them back to their time?" Wes looked out of the window and held the badge tighter in his hands. "Yeah but she came back, honestly I wish she didn't, because it keeps me hoping every day that she will come back again ." Eric arrived at Bio-Lab and stopped the vehicle in the underground parking lot and looked at Wes. "Hey man don't give up she might still come back." Wes just snickered a little bit. "Eric I honestly hope your right, because I've wished that same thing every night when I fall asleep." Wes and Eric both got out of their Suburban and went to the back to retrieve their gear, but as they opened it a man fell out of the vehicle wielding a semi-automatic pistol and trained it on Wes. "You know that's touching." The man with the weapon said, oh don't tell me your surprised, what you think my boys didn't have a getaway driver?" He just snickered and looked Wes in the eye. "Well I guess your girl will have to wait until the next life to see you again, because you're gonna pay for what you did to my boys!"

Eric noticed the weapon being trained ever higher on Wes, and knew that he would be too slow, the weapon fired with a resounding thud as Eric tackled the man to the ground and quickly disarmed him. Wes fell to the cold concrete floor in a crumpled heap, holding his chest. Other Silver Guardians in the room came rushing over to both himself and Wes who was on the ground with blood pooling around him. Eric looked over to Wes in horror as he saw Wes coughing uncontrollably. "Take care of this guy and get some damn paramedics down here now!" Eric ran over to Wes and held him up, Eric noticed that the wound looked bad, but had missed Wes's heart. "Wes your going to be alright, help is on the way." Wes looked at Eric with look of shock, and something that could only be described as acceptance. "Eric." Wes sputtered out in between ragged breaths. "My pocket there is a letter there, give it to her for me."

A/N- I hope that you are all enjoying the story so far, like I have said, this is my first story, and quite frankly I don't know how you all will like it. I have read most of the time force stories, and while most have been great, I have always wanted to do something completely different from the rest. As you can tell, I'm planning on making it a lot darker than the care free T.V. Show, because life has unexpected actions and reactions. As always please leave some constructive criticism down below. Hope you stick with it, because I'm going to try to keep writing it!

-Alex


	6. What We Want

A/N- If I owned Power Rangers, I would have already made some more Time Force. So… I guess I don't own it.

October 21, 3000

10:15 A.M.

Jen was walking through Time Force headquarters, trying to go about her daily routine when Lucas came up to her with a somewhat smug expression on his face. "Hey there Jen, nice to see you out and about, have you heard the news?" When Jen looked slightly confused, Lucas continued. "Oh wow I guess you haven't." Lucas was practically beaming at the fact that he knew something that Jen didn't for a change. "Time Force has just created a special assignment division, they will go on dangerous operations to capture any mutants, deemed too dangerous for us to deal with; it kind of makes you wish they had it when we went after Ransik." Jen knew that Lucas meant well, and managed to hold her emotions in check. "Thank you for telling me Lucas, I really appreciate it." Lucas was starting to understand that Jen was trying to end their conversation, that's when he processed what he said. "I'm sorry Jen I didn't want you to think that…" Lucas never got to finish his sentence because Jen had turned and started walking in the other direction to Captain Logan's office.

As she walked to the other side of the building, she started recalling the past two days in her head. So far, she had not been able to contact Wes in the past. Jen had really been counting on talking to him by now, and not being able to had really shaken up her emotions. She had to constantly put up her barriers so that nobody could see what she was really feeling inside. It was a hollow ache centered straight over her heart, it threatened to split in two every time someone even breathed a word about Wes. Jen had known that it would take Wes time to find the communication window, but she couldn't help but feel like it was taking him too long; especially if Trip had put in that homing device he talked about. Jen tried to just shrug it off that Wes was just busy doing his job of protecting the past to notice his morpher. As Jen neared the other side of the building, she saw Captain Logan up ahead.

"Sir," Jen began "I need to speak with you in private." Captain Logan almost always began his shift with Jen coming up to him either asking him to send her back, and it was starting to get a little old to say the least. "Jen, you know the rules just like I do, I can't send you back."

Jen just threw up her hands and said "Sir, that's not why I am here today." Captain Logan was surprised to say the least, she had fought Time Force almost every day she had gotten back over three weeks ago. He couldn't understand why Time Force had allowed them to keep their memories of the past. The Captain had traveled to the past plenty of times, and had to have his memories erased, because it was standard procedure. Jen caught the Captain somewhat lost in thought, and reminded him that he was in the middle of a conversation.

"Captain, as I was saying, I need to speak with you in private about my career here at Time Force. All captain Logan could do was sigh and shake his head. "Alright Jen we can talk, but you really should speak with the commander." Jen knew immediately that Captain Logan was talking about Alex, but she didn't think that she was ready yet to face him. Alex reminded Jen of Wes, kind of like how Wes had reminded her of Alex when they first went to 2001. Loosing Alex was bad on her, but she had Wes to try to help her, even when she had shut everyone out. But now she had lost Wes, and Alex couldn't understand like Wes could.

It was a big mess that Jen still couldn't get her head around. She was basically in love with someone who had been dead around about one thousand years before she was technically born. Jen could see the problems with it, but she refused to accept it, and who could challenge her on it.

Nobody else had went back in time to save humanity to the extent that Jen's ranger team had, and least of all did they expect that she would fall in love with a man from the past.

Jen and Captain Logan entered his office and Jen took a seat on the opposite side of Captain Logan's desk. The Captain had a feeling that Jen was about to end her career at Time Force. Then Jen finally said "Sir the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I now know that I don't want to quit Time Force, I want to go into the special assignment division." Captain Logan found himself at a loss of words, the special assignment division had barely even been conceived and Jen was already lining herself up to take part in the most dangerous missions on the entire planet.

"Jen do you have a death wish or something?" Jen looked at Captain Logan and shook her head, " No sir I don't, I just believe the division is where my skills would be of best use to Time Force." Captain Logan just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Jen, I know what this really is about, and I'm sorry but I can't make that call." He looked in Jen's eyes and saw disappointment and a little anger. But the hollowness that her eyes now possessed was the most dominate. "As my superior Alex will have the choice." He looked down to his desk, "I'm sorry Jen." Jen moved to leave Captain Logan's office , but when she reached the door he called out to her, "Jen I really wish there was a way for you two to be together, because I know that you really did love him." Jen turned to face Captain Logan with tears in her eyes threatening to spill. "I wish there was a way too Captain." And with that Jen left Captain Logan's office.

Captain Logan sat at his desk for a moment longer going over their conversation in his head. In a weird sense, Jen wouldn't be asking to abandon her time to go back to the past, and she would be able to continue working at Time Force. To Captain Logan; Jen in the Special Assignment Division would be the best plan for her. Now all he had to do was convince Jen's former fiancé that it was such a good idea. Needless to say Captain Logan knew that the day was going to get worse before it got better. He stood up from his desk, and got on the private elevator to the commanders office. As each "ding" sounded, Captain Logan felt like he was getting closer to the snarling pit-bull who would rip his arm off as soon as he entered the room. The last "ding" sounded and the elevator doors silently slid open.

Captain Logan stepped off the elevator, and placed a crisp salute in the general direction of his commander. "Sir, I have some news for you to consider from officer Scotts."

A/N- Well I know that this one was some work, I've had to write it without sleeping for the past 30 hours. Please point out any mistakes I may have made. I want to thank Seeker 48 for all of their support on this story! You are really keeping me going on this. As always Please leave some constructive criticism down below.

-Alex


	7. Future Unknown

A/N- Still waiting on that email saying i own Power Rangers.

October 22nd, 2001

08:30 P.M.

Wes was loosing more and more blood to the cold unforgiving pavement. "WHERE ARE THOSE DAMN EMT'S?" Eric yelled into the growing crowd. Eric looked back to Wes and gave him one last smile, and closed his eyes. Eric took the letter from Wes's damp pocket, the letter came out with some blood on it. The paramedics came running down the ramp and immediately removed everyone from the way. As Eric removed his hand from Wes, he noticed that Wes had something in his hand, Eric reached for it and grabbed the badge Jen had given Wes, it was now covered in Wes's blood. Eric dimly heard the paramedics in the background saying that his heart rate was faltering, The paramedics quickly put something over Wes's wound and looked to the other. "His heart rate is faltering."

The other paramedic reached into his bag and pulled out a small defibrillator. "Eric heard the small whining sound of a machine and winced as he heard the electricity enter Wes's body. Eric looked up and saw Mr. Collins Wes's father running down the ramp towards them, Eric started running to Mr. Collins to stop him from seeing Wes. As Eric approached him, Mr. Collins gave Eric a look of pure savagery "Get the hell out of my way Eric!" Eric just grabbed Mr. Collins and said "Sir the paramedics are doing all they can, you can't help him by just getting in their way." Eric heard another sound of Electricity discharging and knew that Wes was fading. Mr. Collins started hitting Eric to try to get him out of the way. Mr. Collins spat at Eric, "Don't tell me what to do, he is my son!" "Sir with all due respect, all you will do is hurt him right now." Mr. Collins started crying uncontrollably, and fell to his knees.

"He's all I have left Eric, He's all I have!" Eric overheard one of the medics saying that they had a pulse, and both Eric and Mr. Collins both got up from their position and went over to where Wes was, Eric had to still hold Mr. Collins back as he began screaming "WESLEY DON'T YOU GO!" Once the paramedics decided that Wes was stable enough they loaded Wes onto a gurney and wheeled him up to the ambulance at the top of the ramp. The police had arrived on scene and had come to the gunman. Eric heard them talking about how he had been the man that had escaped from the prison over a month ago, and was wanted for other murders across the city. Eric felt nothing but rage towards that man, he had just got back his best friend, and had him taken away just as quickly. Even though the police had already handcuffed the gunman, Eric walked over too him and punched him as hard as he could square in the face. It broke the man's nose and had the cops all over Eric before he could continue his assault. One of the officers looked at Eric and said "Whoa there man, don't worry he will pay for what he's done."

But for some reason Eric wanted nothing more at that moment than to beat the man until he wasn't even recognized by his dental records. Eric managed to throw another punch in the man's direction before the other officers had to restrain Eric. One of the officers looked at Eric "I said back off or else your going with him!" Eric turned towards the ambulance now leaving with Mr. Collins running after it. Eric ran up to his Suburban and keyed the ignition. He blasted out of the parking lot and saw Mr. Collins running down the street. Eric pulled up besides him and said "Sir! Get In." Mr. Collins said simply to follow the ambulance all the way to the hospital. Mr. Collins turned towards Eric, and said "What the hell happened?" Eric responded by telling Mr. Collins the events of the day, as he weaved in and out of traffic, while driving like a man possessed. "Why did you let him go into that bank Eric?" Mr. Collins was understandably furious at the world as he followed his only son to the hospital, not knowing if or if not his son would be alive when he got there. "Sir I tried, but." Eric never got to finish that sentence because Mr. Collins was literally screaming at Eric.

"Well I think your out of a job after this Eric, no I know it, because if you can't even take care of one person than I guess your no good at protecting this city!" Eric remembered the letter that he took from Wes, and handed it too Mr. Collins, "Here, Wes gave this to me and told me to give it to her." Mr. Collins took the letter and glared at Wes's blood on it. Eric continued "And if by her I'm assuming that he meant Jen." At that moment Mr. Collins felt nothing but hatred for the woman who had so absolutely stole his sons heart. Deep down however he knew that it wasn't her fault, he just didn't care right now. Eric looked in Mr. Collins direction and then down at the letter. "We'll are you going to read it?" Mr. Collins had calmed down a little by now, and put the letter in his jacket pocket. "No Eric I'm not, it's not for me."

As they neared the hospital, Eric slowed slightly because the ambulance had turned into the emergency vehicle only area. Eric parked the Suburban on the curb, and left it running. Eric and Mr. Collins ran up to the ambulance, and had to be physically removed by the hospitals security, in fear of harming Wes. All the while Eric was cursing something so fierce, it would have sent a sailor packing his bags to go back home.

Both Eric and Mr. Collins sat in the hospital for over three hours with an uncomfortable silence over them both. Although both feared for Wes, Mr. Collins was taking it especially hard. Wes was really his only reason for living, if Wes died, he didn't know what he would do. Mr. Collins had always known there was something more to Wes than just a rich kids son. At first Mr. Collins had just thought it was insubordination, but as he sat on that chair in the hospital completely helpless to care for his son, he figured it out. Wes didn't care about wealth or fame, he cared for the people around him. Mr. Collins had known this ever since Wes had come to him asking for him to pay the ransom for some kids he didn't even know. "I'm sorry Wes." Was all Mr. Collins could say to his son.

A/N- Next Update Probably will be late, not by much though, so all of you that have stuck with it, I honestly appreciate it. I will try to update in the next couple of days. Special shout out to Seeker48. Thanks for all the encouragement! As always, please leave some constructive criticism down below.

- Alex


	8. Understanding

A/N- Do I really have to put this every time?!

Understanding

October 21, 3000

3:45 P.M.

Jen had left the Time Force building, and had returned to her spot in the park. She knew she had almost lost in back in Captain Logan's office. "I have to control myself better." She buried her head into her arms, and started to let her tears roll down her face. She let the thought that had replayed over and over in her head out. "I will never get to see him again." Jen let the tears roll freely down her face, and onto her pant legs. She knew that she had to stem this flow of tears, but found it to be the hardest thing that she ever had to do.

Almost as soon as Jen had stopped crying, she heard someone walking up next to her. She heard the figure stop next to her, and figured that it was Trip, because he was the only one who had come over to her when she had been here before. Jen took one ragged heavy breath; "Trip not now, I want to be alone." She heard the person sit down next to her, but decided not to press it further, after all Trip had taken so many chances for her, she decided to let him stay.

"Jennifer I wanted to talk to you for a minuet." Jen recoiled a bit when she heard the voice. It was not Trip's voice, but the voice from her dreams, only different. Jen lifted her head out from it's shelter from the world and saw for the first time who was next to her. There in a Time Force uniform sat one of the people she cared most for; Alex. Jen had loved Alex more than she ever thought possible before she had left for the past, but when she met Wes, he looked like Alex, but it was his personality that was different. Alex was usually all business, but Wes was fun loving, and even though he had aggravated Jen more than once for his child like behavior, she now realized, that was what she loved about Wes.

Alex removed his black Time Force glasses and laid them next to himself. Jen tried to respond, but Alex knew deep down that his presence must had hurt her. From the way she reacted to his voice, to the way she was now looking at him. "Why Jennifer, wasn't my love enough?" Alex felt more than at a loss from the man who had taken everything from him. The only person he really cared about, now loved someone else. Alex remembered talking to Wes on that beach when he had given up his red ranger powers.

_"You saved my father didn't you?" Alex responded with a simple head nod. Wes and Alex shook hands, as Alex turned to walk away, Wes couldn't help but ask. "Isn't that messing with the future?" Alex responded simply by saying "We make our own destiny, you taught me that._ But as Alex boarded that time ship, he knew deep down that Jen had made her decision. She no longer had sided with him on his choices as leader. It came down to trust, and she trusted Wes more.

"Jen I know this is difficult for you, but I wanted to talk to you about your career." Jen lowered her gaze back to the ground. Jen had a million things going through her head but two stuck out more than the others. One was a plea for her body not to start crying and shaking again, the other was that she really didn't want Alex too know about her chat with Captain Logan yet.

Jen managed to speak for the first time without problems. "Captain Logan told you about me asking to go Special Assignment Division?" Alex looked into Jen's eyes and she quickly looked away. But what Alex saw in them, the way they were reddened from tears, he knew she was crying for Wes.

"Yes Jennifer, he did tell me, but as you know it is ultimately my decision." Jen laid her head back onto her arms, in a show of defeat that she felt.

Alex just looked ahead at the shimmer of the water, and knew that Jen would never stop loving Wes. It pained him to his very core, and while part of him had absolute hatred for Wes, the majority of his heart held only sympathy for Wes. "Jen I only want to know one thing, what do you love about him?" Jen found herself at a loss of words, the strong leader of the rangers had literally just stuttered his last words. Jen knew that she had hurt Alex when she broke of their engagement, but she now realized the true extent to how much she hurt him.

Jen opened her arms and let her tears fall again. Alex moved to hold Jen, feeling a sense of happiness to hold her again. "Alex I will always hold a spot for you in my heart and mind." Alex felt overjoyed to hear those words, even though he had lost Jen, didn't mean that she didn't care for him still. "Jennifer I will still always love you, but I understand how you feel about Wes." Jen held onto Alex for over ten minuets until her tears had ended. When she finally pulled away, she did so with an understanding. Jen felt bad about leaving Alex, but at the same time, she was happy that he seemed to understand how she truly felt towards Wes.

"Jennifer, as I said I came here to talk to you about going into the Special Assignment Division." Jen noticed that Alex was back to all business. Jen looked into Alex's eyes with a fierce look. "Alex I still want into the group." Alex held onto Jen's hand, and rubbed it with encouragement, "I knew you would Jen." Alex reached behind him and pulled out a stack of papers. They both looked down at them and saw the familiar Time Force emblem. Alex pulled out a pen, looked at Jen and signed the page requesting his signature. As he handed the papers to Jen, he felt like he was losing her again, but Alex also felt like he understood why now. Alex stood to leave, and Jen looked at him with a gracious look on her face. "Jennifer, I will always be here if you want to talk." Alex turned to walk away, Jen managed to blurt out a quiet thank you. If Alex heard it or not, she was unsure. But one thing Jen now knew, she could still have a working friendship with Alex.

A/N- Sorry about the late updates everyone, college midterms, and work. I have gone through a ton of thought for Alex, and I think that this honestly is how Jen would handle the situation. Now with that said, sorry if you don't like it. As always, Please leave some constructive criticism down below.

-Alex


	9. Lights

A/N- I wish I owned Power Rangers, but if they want my plot, they can make it into a show any day now…

October 23rd, 2001

01:55 A.M.

Eric had paced back and forth in the hospital's emergency waiting room for over the past two hours, he couldn't sit in a chair and wait casually like everyone else. It took all of his willpower to not kick open the doors, and go tearing off down the hallway in search of Wes. He had finally had enough of the people staring at him, and promptly told them to stop staring at him, most of the people had lowered their gazes, and let Eric pace in peace. Eric couldn't help but wonder where Mr. Collins had went, one minuet he was almost crying over his son, and the next he disappeared down a hallway, to god only knows where. "I can't stand this anymore."

Eric walked up to the nurses desk, and was promptly met by the security guard that was stationed there after he nearly had to be dragged off after yelling at the nurse for not knowing anything about Wes. The security guard put a hand on Eric's chest. "Hey buddy we are just trying to do our jobs, we don't want any trouble." Eric glared at the man, but made no move to harm him in any way. "I understand that officer, I just want to know if there is any update on my friend." The officer started to ramble his usual spill on about how the doctor would come out and let the patient's family and friends know how he or she was when a very exhausted looking doctor came out with an equally exhausted Mr. Collins in tow.

Mr. Collins and the doctor came up to Eric who had abandoned all attempts of questioning the guard. "Sir, how is he?" Mr. Collins put a hand on Eric's shoulder and said something about he should be fine, but Eric starred daggers at the doctor, and said very simply. "Explain Doc." The doctor who looked like he had battled a giant for the past three days looked at Eric with weary eyes. "Alright calm down first of all." It was a statement from the doctor to Eric, to which Eric did not move an inch. "Look

Doc, I just want to know about Wes."

The Doctor sighed slightly but tried to keep up his professionalism up to standards. "Basically Wes has been in the operating room for the better part of four hours, in which time we managed to extract the bullet from his chest cavity." Eric continued to look at the man with an impassive look. The doctor knew he wouldn't be allowed to go home until he explained almost every detail of what he had done over the past four hours. He had already gone through this once with Wes's apparent father who had threatened his Job unless he had told him what he wanted to know. "As I said we managed to stem the bleeding and extract the bullet from his chest cavity. But due to blood loss, Wes has slipped into a comatose state. As of now we are unsure of if he will manage to come out of it."

Eric's expression softened somewhat, but he knew what the doctor had meant by Wes not coming out of the comatose state. Eric promptly thanked the doctor, and asked to go see Wes. The doctor had allowed it on the basis that Eric was to not disturb Wes in any way. As Eric walked down the hallway, he turned to Mr. Collins. "Sir I'm sorry about your son, I wish I had acted quicker." Eric watched Mr. Collins lower his gaze to the floor and continue down the hallway without saying a word. Eric just stared back down the hallway, still fearful of what had become of Wes.

The Doctor's nurse had led them to a room on the south wing of the hospital, and reminded them to try not and disturb Wes, seeing as he just got out of surgery. As the door opened Eric found himself holding his breath in anticipation on what he was going to see, and what he saw made his face drain of color. His best friend was hooked up to more machines than he could bother to count. They all held one thing in common though, they showed that Wes was alive, albeit barely. Eric moved to put a hand on Wes's bed, and the nurse stopped him mid move. "You must be careful." The nurse quietly said. Eric nodded and continued to place his hand on the railing of the bed. Eric looked down at Wes's colorless face, and noticed that he didn't move a single muscle. He had a tube going into his lungs, and one of the machines were supplying oxygen to him. Eric had watched enough late night T.V. to realize that Wes was literally on life support.

Eric finally let out the breath that he had been holding, and looked at the nurse. "Can we talk outside?" The nurse nodded and proceeded outside of Wes's room. Eric memorized the room number for later purposes, and looked at the nurse. "How is he doing?" Eric found himself purely worried about Wes's wellbeing, and was anxious to know everything.

The nurse looked into Eric's eyes and noticed the fire that was behind them. "I take it that you two were close?" Eric just nodded towards the nurse, and she continued. "I'm sure you noticed all the equipment on him, he should make a recovery, but right now we really are unsure on if it will be one hundred percent. The nurse motioned for Eric to follow her, and led him to her station where she grabbed a box labeled personal belongings. Inside were Wes's assortment of things, but one thing stuck out in the box; Wes's morpher. Eric reached into the box and took the morpher out. It was more rounded, and lighter than his own, but had just as much wear and tear on it from repeated use.

"Thank you nurse." Eric took the morpher and moved to stand by Wes's door. Eric looked at the morpher and began recalling the times that both himself, and the rangers had repeatedly saved the city. Part of Eric blamed the rangers for dragging Wes into this, but he knew that it wasn't the case. As Eric observed the morpher, he noticed a bright blinking white light. Eric turned over the morpher and saw nothing out of place on it, and was about to dismiss it as something different in their morphers, when he noticed their was a light blinking on his morpher as well. "Well what the hell is this?" A nurse passing nurse scowled at Eric for using such language in a hospital but said nothing.

Eric decided what he needed right then was some privacy, and moved into an empty room. Eric knew that his morpher had some type of computer in it, and despite looking ridiculously stupid, decided to try and ask his morpher what the light was. "Computer, what is this light on my morpher?" A smooth but somewhat detached voice responded simply that it was a tracking device for other Time Force equipment. Eric chanced asking the computer how the light worked and was rewarded with another simple answer. The light blinks faster the closer you get to the targets destination. "Can you tell me what I am tracking?" This time the voice did not respond, and Eric took it as a simple No.

Eric left the room, and went back to Wes's door. Mr. Collins was asleep in one of the hospital chairs inside of Wes's room, and Eric decided that since Wes was now in decent care, that he was going to find out what his morpher was tracking, and why.

A/N- Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it was quite hard for me to write! As always, Please leave some constructive criticism down below!

-Alex


	10. Bigger Plans

A/N- I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter everyone. I've had a lot happening recently, hopefully this will live up to what you have waited for. Sidenote- Still don't own the show.

-Alex

October 22, 3000

2:00 A.M.

Jen rolled onto her side and subconsciously pulled the blankets closer up her neck when the thunder rolled in the distance. A late Fall storm had moved in over the city, and had come with a loud attitude. Jen had hurried home once the clouds had started turning dark. She used to sit under the archway of the clock tower and listen to the storms with a sense of awe, but in the future these storms were vastly less frequent. But now however the storms were just another thing that she missed about the past.

Jen had walked home with her papers regarding the Special Assignment Division, and had both promptly filled them out and sent them off to Time Force's headquarters so they could be viewed and await approval. She was still uneasy about her confrontation with Alex, but had slightly felt better about it as the day went on.

Alex and Wes both had somehow always had the ability to look into Jen's soul, it was something that Alex had used time and time again to tell how Jen truly felt about most things, however with Wes it was something she had absolutely hated at first. She didn't want Wes to know more than he should, but with his psychic like gift, he had almost instantly known how Jen was feeling. Now however she realized it was one of her favorite things about him. It made communication almost unnecessary because Wes almost always knew what Jen was thinking.

Jen's eyes were darting back and forth beneath her eyelids, and she held the blanket ever closer to her chest, she was having another bad dream.

"I'll Get My Revenge Jen." It wasn't some idle threat either, Jen didn't know why she was running, or who from, but all her brain told her was to run and not look back. Jen knew the area she was in; it was the factory where she finally found out that her first partner Steelix was trading valuable Time Force intelligence to the very criminals that they were trying to capture for money. Jen realized when she passed a factory window that she was bloody, and bruised. That was all the reason she needed to run harder than ever, something was after Jen, but what scared her the most was that she didn't know what. Jen ran towards a heavy looking door and decided to barricade herself behind it.

As Jen shut the door and latched it, she moved her wrist up towards her mouth and tried to contact her headquarters to request help, but her morpher was gone. All she saw in its place was some bloody scratch marks, but Jen couldn't recall how it had happened.

Jen heard footsteps outside of the door she barricaded herself behind, and knew she had not lost her pursuer. Jen knew that if this was the same person that had injured her before, she stood no real chance, but she was tired of running. Jen pooled all of her emotions, her frustration, her loss, and her regrets into one last cry.  
"COME ON THEN DO IT."  
The one on the other side of the door was all too eager to answer Jen's cry, and kicked the door square into Jen who was standing behind it. It knocked Jen over and she fell to the ground with the door on top of her.  
Jen felt the crushing weight pressing down on the top of her but she was unable to move, the door had to weigh at least three hundred pounds, and her struggle wasn't eased when her peruser decided that it would be in their best interest to watch Jen suffer. They put a single foot onto the door, and put their full weight onto it, Jen despite trying to put on a brave front, cried out in pain. The pursuer continued to step slowly one foot in front of the other closer to Jen's chest and face, and she knew that she couldn't withstand the weight much longer as she started to loose consciousness.  
Jen was able to get a look at the pursuer, and tell that they looked large and male, they were wearing a dirty brownish cloak. Right before Jen passed out from the pain he jumped off of Jen right next to her face, and leaned down close to her.  
"You'll never get anything out of me." Jen weakly told her pursuer, her exhaustion and weariness overcoming her. Her pursuer finally spoke to Jen; "Oh I have everything I could want, I have you, and... My revenge." Jen weakly gasped as she realized who her pursuer was; "How did you get out I captured you..."  
He smiled under his cloak and finally removed the hood. The white image of Jen's old partner finally showed itself, and Steelix spoke, "Jen I will always come for you. But now I have much bigger plans for you."  
Jen awoke from her sleep with a scream. "NOOOO!"  
Jen was answered only by darkness, and silence.

Jen stayed up most of that night trembling and crying, she desperately wanted to call someone, anyone, but she held herself together. She knew that Steelix was locked away in Time Force's cryogenics prison, but she still was afraid that he would somehow come for her again, but what scared her the most was when he said he had bigger plans than just her. She finally stopped crying and shaking around dawn when she would normally be waking up, and got dressed with an absent minded look in her eyes., and headed to Headquarters.

A/N- Sorry again, hopefully next chapter will be up soon.

-Alex


	11. The Soul's Secrets

A/N- Hopefully I will be able to regularly update for the time being, I have had a really hard time finding time to write. I am no longer in college, I am out for now, however I am working two jobs with a combined ninety hour weeks. Also, I don't own any of the Currently Owned Characters, However... I do own this plot, unless my demands are met... Full reinstatement of the show, or a time machine; either or will do. -Alex

October 23rd, 2001

04:30 A.M.

Eric was already getting annoyed at the blinking light, one moment it was blinking faster, the next slower he knew it meant he was getting closer than farther away. However Eric really couldn't understand how a civilization a thousand years in the future hasn't come up with a better way of tracking things.  
"Screw this, I don't even know what I'm after right now."  
Eric lazily pulled the steering wheel of his Suburban off to the right, and into a deserted parking lot. "Dammit Wes; you should have known better."  
Eric stepped out of the driver's seat, and slammed the door to the vehicle so hard that the he thought the glass would probably break, and when it didn't he was a little surprised. "Hrmph, guess they make those decent still."  
Eric started heading walking towards the park where he found Wes at days before with nothing but frustration on his mind.

Mr. Collins awoke to find that he was still next to Wes's hospital bed where he dose off earlier, and looked over to his son who was still unconscious. Wes looked anything but peaceful lying there on the bed, and it pained Mr. Collins greatly to see it, but he knew that Wes was getting all the care he possibly could.  
It troubled Mr. Collins greatly that one of the last conscious things that Wes did was give them the letter, he wasn't mad when Wes did, but now looking back he did slightly feel jealous; this girl walks into his life and he falls so head over heels that the last thing Wes could think to do was give something to someone who wasn't even near him in any means.  
Mr. Collins knew he was getting mad over pointless things, but he felt like he had the right to do so after all his son was lying on a bed with a maybe he will live, maybe he will die diagnosis, and the only thing that shed light on his life was in a single sealed envelope. "I love you Wes; but I'm sorry."  
Mr. Collins pulled out a short wooden knife from his front left pocket and clicked it into the open position. He looked to Wes's bed one last time before pulling out his letter that was written undoubtedly to Jen, and with the utmost care slicing it open. It revealed a single price of thick paper, folded in half. Mr. Collins instantly recognized Jen's name planted squarely on the front of the fold, and braced himself for what his sons last words to anyone might be, and opened the letter.

Dearest Jen,

The chances of you reading this letter are very slim, but I felt as if I had to write it. It's been over two weeks since you left me standing on that sandy beach. Every day since then I have sat here and wished that I had you to hold. I wish I had said I love you sooner. Jen I know that in your time I have already died, but I can promise you one thing; I will not love another like I love you. I finally realized just how much you actually care for me when you came back to save me. Jen I went into that fight knowing that I wouldn't come out of it alive, but I knew that I would not stop fighting. Honestly I wasn't fighting for the future; I was fighting for you, because I can't bear the fact that if I didn't stop Ransik then the future would change, and you may have never gotten the chance to be, so I fought not because of my duty as a ranger, but I fought for you. Jen I want you to know that you have made me who I am, and I will now never change. You gave me the chance to be a part of your life, and I will never forget that. I know that I have told you that we can change our destiny over and over again, but without you here, my destiny is already written for me. Jen I wish you could have stayed, because the words I love you cannot describe how I truly feel about you.

My love for you knows no bounds, its timeless and endless. You enriched my life in more ways than I can ever express in words. Even though I never said it, I felt strongly connected to you the moment I looked into your eyes. I was drawn to your soul in a way I have never experienced before. You are the only one can see the door to my soul.

I will never forget you my love.  
-Wesley Collins

By the time Mr. Collins had read Wes's name, he had been in tears. "I should not have opened that Wes. But now I know that your heart was in the right place." Mr. Collins carefully refolded the letter, and slid it back into its shelter. "I will try and do everything I can to make sure you see her again, until the end of my days Wesley, I promise you that."

A/N- So that was Chapter Eleven, I hope you all are enjoying it. Hopefully I will be able to update once a week or so, but I can't stick to that because I don't want to rush out a bad story. I'm always taking new ideas into consideration so; as always please leave some constructive criticism down below. -Alex


End file.
